


Controlled Pressure

by ellia



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Car Porn, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian takes Dom for the ride of his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled Pressure

**Controlled Pressure**

 

Dom should have seen this coming, should have known that Brian was going to pull something insane. After all he knows him well enough to realise that he's been getting antsy of late, missing the thrill of the race, the high that only comes when you risk it all on the turn of the wheel.

 

They've spent three months getting this car ready, re-building it from the burnt out wreck it'd been when they'd found it. Long hours of work, and it is just about ready to race. This is just supposed to be a shakedown run, a chance to put it through its paces before they take to the streets.

 

Miles from anywhere, this deserted airfield is perfect for their needs, long straight strips of asphalt and a complete lack of witnesses. The car is perfect, purring under Dom's hands, responding to every twitch of the wheel, like it can almost feel where Dom wants it to go. Smooth and sure, just the way a car ought to be, and Dom is all set to call a halt for the day when Brian decides to up the stakes.

 

Unclipping his belt, he twists round in his seat, leaning over and mouthing Dom's cock through his pants. Hot breath moving over too tight denim, and Dom knows he should push Brian away, stop this before it goes too far, but when it comes to Brian he's never been any good at saying no.

 

"Faster," Brian glances up at him, his eyes burning bright with lust. Dom responds without thinking, foot pressing down on the accelerator, sending the car growling forward.

 

"Faster," Brian's agile fingers are opening his pants, slipping inside and wrapping round his cock. It's all kinds of crazy, but Dom knows he's going to let it happen. Pressing down harder he feels the car jump forward, and Brian rewards him by leaning down and sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth.

 

It doesn't take much for Dom to get fully hard, Brian knows just how to work him. He feels Brian shift position, watches as he braces himself, one hand flat against the dash, the other hooked round Dom's waist. Dom's hips are already starting to twitch, as he tries to resist the urge to just thrust up into Brian's mouth.

 

Brian's teasing him, running his tongue up the thick length of Dom's cock, pulling back and blowing over the head; closing his lips and sucking for just a moment or two, before pulling off completely. It's all designed to drive Dom crazy, and the only thing stopping him from grabbing the back of Brian's head and just pushing him down, is the certain knowledge that Brian's got a plan.

 

"Hit the NOS," Brian whispers the words, his hot breath tickling the head of Dom's cock. "Go on Dom, do it."

 

It's a crazy idea, suicidal even by Brian's standards, and Dom can't quite believe he's even considering it. He drags his eyes from the road just long enough to look down at Brian's face, and there's no mistaking the eagerness he sees there. It may rank among the dumbest things Dom's ever done, but he's always had a hard time saying no to the people he loves.

 

"Fuck," Dom takes one hand from the wheel, reaches down and lightly grips the back of Brian's neck, "You sure 'bout this? Gonna be one hell of a ride."

 

Brian presses back against his grip, arching his back, twisting his head so he can lay a gentle kiss against Dom's palm. "Ain't it always, you just keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road, and let me take care of the rest."

 

Dom moves his hand up to the switch, lets his fingers hover there for just a second, doubt still crowding his mind. But Brian wants this, so Dom takes a deep breath, clutches the wheel a little tighter, and flips the switch.

 

The NOS fires and, as the car leaps forward, Dom feels Brian's mouth close around his cock. It's all about the pressure, the way he's forced back into the seat, how the car vibrates and shakes as every tiny imperfection in the road is magnified by their break-neck speed. The tight, wet heat of Brian's mouth working his cock, no more games now; Brian's sucking hard, his tongue twisting round Dom's cock, driving him crazy.

 

Dom's got a white-knuckled grip on the wheel as he fights to keep control, he wants to reach down and touch Brian again, wants to turn his head so he can appreciate the glorious sight of his cock disappearing into Brian's mouth. Wants to close his eyes, throw back his head, let his hips buck and thrust and just take what he needs. But he can't do that, not unless he wants them to end up a blazing heap of chrome and steel. As good as this feels, Dom's no intention of going out that way, death by blowjob isn't what he wants his epitaph to say.

 

So he hangs on tight, tries to keep his mind and his eyes on the road and trusts Brian to get him where he needs to go. The noise of the engine is drowning out the sounds he knows Brian is making, the little moans and whimpers that always turn him on so much, he can't hear them, but he can feel them, little vibrations around his cock, the way Brian's rhythm falters, letting Dom know that he's not the only one enjoying this ride.

 

Then he feels Brian pull back again, cool air hitting his cock, and he almost whines in disappointment. But Brian doesn't leave him hanging, he sinks back down, teeth scraping lightly down the length of Dom's cock, before swallowing hard and taking Dom deep into his throat.

 

It's too much, the way Brian's throat flutters and clenches around his cock, exquisite pressure ripping the orgasm from his body. He's got no control left, he feels his cock pulse and twitch in Brian's mouth. Then he's coming so hard it almost hurts, spilling down Brian's throat, all control lost, as he shouts out his release.

 

The NOS runs out round about the same time he does, and he lets his foot ease off the gas, and rolls the car to a stop. By the time he's got himself back together, Brian's moved back into his own seat, and when Dom looks over, he's leaning back against the door, smirking in satisfaction.

 

"Fucking crazy, you know that," Dom drags their lips together, determined to kiss that smug look off Brian's face. He licks the taste of himself from Brian's lips, loving the way they fit together. He reaches down, intending to wrap his hand round Brian's cock, wants to feel Brian twist and writhe under his touch. Instead of the hard length he's expecting he finds a damp patch on the front of Brian's jeans. Pulling away from Brian's mouth he sees Brian flush with colour, blushing like the innocent he hasn't been for years.

 

"What, it's not like you don't know that I get off on the thrill," there's defiance in Brian's voice, but Dom never gets the chance to reply. Brian's crawling into his lap, and they're kissing again, Dom can feels his cock start to come back to life as Brian grinds against him.

 

Brian chuckles a little as he realises that Dom's well on the way to being ready for a second round. "Already, man you really must have enjoyed that," he leans down, scrapes his teeth along Dom's throat, whispers his next words across Dom's lips. "Want you to fuck me, right here in the car. Want to feel you deep inside, ride you 'til you make me come."

 

And Dom wants that too, wants to strip Brian down and worship his body. Wants to watch as he fucks himself on Dom's cock, needs to make Brian fall apart with need. They're kissing again, hard and desperate, like they just can't get enough of each other.

 

This time when Brian pulls away, he's got that look in his eye again, the one that always spells trouble. "You know there's a couple more tanks of NOS in the hanger, we could always make this a real thrill ride."

 

Dom swears he's not falling for that look again, but even as he starts stripping the clothes from Brian's body he can't quite get the idea out of his head. How it would look, how it would _feel_ to have Brian in his lap, to be buried inside that glorious ass, to hit the NOS and take the ride of their lives. It'd be reckless and stupid, and quite possibly the hottest thing he's ever imagined.

 

It won't be this time, there's no way Dom can wait long enough to drive back to the hanger and get the car set up again. But sooner or later Brian will get his way, so Dom figures the best thing he can do is hang on tight and enjoy the ride as long as it lasts.


End file.
